It is often desirable to track events as they occur over a sequence of time. However, an even greater benefit may be provided if events that occur on different objects, or on the same object, over a sequence of time are tracked and related. For example, the various components of a facility or an activity may have a nuanced effect on each other. Often, it is difficult to track how events that may occur involving such objects relate to one another. Furthermore, although each object may be part of the same facility or process, different objects are often under the control of different entities or systems. Because of this, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to capture and relate events or information about events that occur on an object or on different, but interrelated objects.